In the storm
by LipglossAndLipstick
Summary: Richter meets with the person responsible for Emil's abuse. Early birthday fic for Cass


A/N: Okay this was a random idea I got while reading about child abuse. Yes I know random thing to be reading about anyway that does not matter. Well might as well get the annoying shit out of the way so you can start reading. If you even read the authors note that is, most people don't :\

Warning: This is a Richter x Emil story. If you have a problem with that just hit the back button and leave. I don't want any "They're not gay" comments are any shit like that so if you are going to read it just to make mean and nasty comments PISS OFF OR I SHALL FIND YOU but if you're not :D -theres a smiley face for you wonderful Richter x Emil loving people out there. Contains mencions of rape and abuse also foul language.

Disclamer: I own nothing not even a copy of the game :(

P.S: This is a REALLY early birthday fic for one of my besties :) Richter and Emil are already together in this story and are living together for about 3 months, Ratatosk and Emil are one person Emil is just the "living one" I guess you could say. Marta's in jail and will not be in this fic AT ALL! She ruined the game for me! and she killed Alice one of the greatest Tales characters EVER! Enough with my ranting one with the fic :)

It was a very cold and stormy morning in Luin. Grey clouds covered the sky for miles and the wind was starting to pick up, making the already frezzing rain even colder. The city, normaly alive with the sounds of people, was a deathy quiet. The horrible weather keeping everyone in doors and safe from the enpending storm. Everyone except for a certian red haired half-elf by the name of Richter Abend who was currently standing under the frezzing rain.

"R-Richter what are y-you doing?" called a soft almost femenine voice from behind the half-elf.

"Emil go back inside. I'll be there in a minute" the man, currently standing in the rain, called back.

"O-okay but don't stay outside to long y-you'll catch a cold" a soft click could be heard followed by the sound of retreating foot steps as Emil made his was further back inside the house.

"Okay the freaks gone. Now what did you want to talk about?" a gruf voice said

"I wanted to talk about the way you and your fucking wife treated Emil" Richter calmly said as his eyes met those of the man standing infront of him.

"Fine I amit that we were a little rough with the boy but he was no correction is a freak. He's not even human! No one else is town seemed to have a problem with how we treated him so why do you?" The man spoke, his voice raising in volume as his anger stared to boil.

"Did you ever think about how it would affect him later in life? Emil still wakes up in cold sweat from the nightmares. Nightmares that you caused" his voice never wavering Richter stood there and stared at the man in front of him, the man Emil once called Uncle Alba.

"Ha thats worth a laugh. Yes both me and Flora were fully aware of the effects the abuse would have on him. Did that stop us? Did that stop anyone in town? No it didn't. So again I ask why do you waste your time with the boy?" Alba stood his ground, meeting Richters cold, piercing glare with one of his own.

"I would have thought that it would have been obvious by now but I guess you humans are as clueless as ever. I love Emil with every fiber of my being. For that reason I want to try to begin to understand how the people that were intrusted to look after him are the very people he fears the most" attempting to control his anger was becoming a very difficult task for Richter.

This man that had been so horrible to Emil, the one who plaged the boy's dreams, was standing there amiting to all the horrible things he did. From denying Emil food, to the beatings that left Emil with many scares and broken bones, to the very reason that Emil hated being touched, the reason why Richter was afraid to take things any further in thier relationship, the main cause of the nightmares that kept both of them awake at night, the rape.

"So now that you know that truth tell me, does it change your opioion of that whore you call your boyfriend" Albas face broke out into a grin as he continued to stare at Richter

"You MONSTER!" Richter screamed as his fist came into contact with Albas jaw, sending to man tumbling to the cold, hard, wet ground.

The muffled sound of running footsteps could be heard with in the confides of the house. Turning around Richter came face-to-face with Emil.

"I heard y-yelling so I-I came to make sure you were all r-right" fear filled eyes looked up and locked with Richters anger filled ones.

"I'm fine Emil let's just go back into the house" wraping one arm around Emil's waist Richter tryed to guide the boy back into the warm house.

"Don't think that you can just run away. You fucking faggot!" Alba hissed though clenched teeth.

"U-uncle Alba!" Emil's gaze fell to the ground as terror took over and filled his mind.

"Touch him and you die where you stand!" Richter's words held promised death if the commands were not followed.

"Fine! You can have the freak" leaning in closer Alba wispered in Richters ear "just some helpful advise, the boy gives one hell of a blo-" Alba's jaw was once again met by Richters fist. Backing away a few steps the man glances between Emil and Richter before turning around and running through the rain and out of sight.

I scared myself a little O_O I am really not sure where this story came from it just kinda wrote it self. There will be another chapter but no lemon sorry Cass but I can give you a soft lime!

R&R if you have time but it makes me happy to get reviews on how I can improve the characters better ^-^ I have only played the game once so be nice. Flames will be given to Richter to use in battle.


End file.
